Close to Perfect
by kayframe
Summary: Life wasn't made to be perfect, there are no such things as happy endings, but mine, is as close as you can get.


**This is my twist on the show "New Girl" since I love it so much and since I love "Kickin' It" so much, I decided to fuse them together and create this story! Anyway, as much as I hate to say it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or New Girl or anything else you see in here other than my OC's.**

**Enjoy the story!**

So you know in horror movies when the girl is like, "Oh my God, there's something in the basement. Let me just run down there in my underwear and see what's going on in the dark," and you're like, "What is your problem? Call the police," and she's like, "OK," but it's too late because she's already getting murdered. Well, my story's kinda like that.

-Jessica Day, New Girl

Let me start at the beginning. When I was in high school, I had the best friends a girl could ask for. Jack, Eddie,Jerry and Milton were always there for me and they always would be...

Until senior year hit and it was graduation. We went our separate ways. Different states, different collages, different majors. Well, we stayed in touch the first semester. Then, it stopped. Everything stopped. The phone calls, the texts, the emails.

Stopped.

The end of my senior year of collage, I got an email from Milton. He and his high school sweetheart, Julie (who both went to Harvard) were getting married!

A year after I graduated collage, I moved back to Seaford and met a guy named Brody. He was so sweet and perfect for me. He helped me get over and forget about Jack. Oh, did I forget to mention? I had a huge crush on my best friend Jack Brewer since I met him. But all that was over now that I had Brody. Right?

Six years after Brody and I started dating, things took an unexpected turn. I was coming home from my teaching job one day and when I got home, the was Brody, in our bed with some girl.

I threatened to kill her. I threatened to kill him. She ran away. He ran after her. He ran back in the apartment and I packed up and left.

I was 27, single and had no place to live. I didn't know what to do. Who to turn to.

So, even though I haven't talked to him in years, I called Jack. Yes, Jack Brewer. The guy I had a crush on. Mind your own business would ya?

Anyway, I called Jack, and turns out he, Eddie and Jerry have an apartment here in Seaford. They told me that since Milton got married, they had an extra room. So now, I had a place to live. I hope.

They interviewed me. Sat me down in their living room and asked me questions like we haven't known each other for years!

"Damn, Kim, you got HOT!" Yelled Jerry as I walked through the door into their apartment.

"Ugh, dude, Jar! Now!" Yelled Eddie.

"Fine!" Jerry said taking a 5 out of his pocket and put it into a container that read "Douce bag Jar" which I'm guessing was designed for Jerry.

"Hey, Kim, you're here!" Said Jack entering the room and hugging me.

"Hey." I said "so, you wanted to 'interview' me?" I asked awkwardly

"It was Jerry's idea. Sorry" said Jack smiling at me as we all sat down in their living room. I was on the chair facing them as they sat on the couch questioning me.

After about 30 minutes of their questions, they went to their bathroom to have a "team huddle" as Jerry called it. What they said, I have no clue but I had somewhere to live and that's all I cared.

A few months later, Milton and Julie came over for dinner. They apparently had some big news. I made dinner, since the guys were hopeless in the kitchen, and we ate and laughed and talked, like old times.

Then, Julie told us the big news.

She was pregnant. They were gonna have a baby. I was happy for them, of course but, it made me think. What if I don't find that "special someone", what if I don't have kids and I die alone, fat and old with 27 cats?

Milton and Julie said goodbye and thanked us for dinner. When they were gone, I grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and retreated to my room for the night, thinking I would be alone. I sat down on my bed and tucked myself under the covers. I turned on the TV and saw that "The Notebook" was on. Opening the ice cream container I stuck my spoon into the rich, creamy chocolate and ate my feelings. I cried and cried, thinking the guys would leave me alone and just go to bed (after all, it was midnight) but then, my door cracked open slightly and in walked Jack with a spoon.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a cheeky smile walking over to my bed. Without an answer from me, he climbed under the covers and dug his spoon into the ice cream.

Once the movie ended, he muted the TV, placed the melting ice cream on my table and turned to face me.

"Ok. Kim, what's wrong?" He asked looking at my tear streaked face.

"Nothing" I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Kimmy, I've known you forever, don't think you can fool me." He said

"I just- what if I grow old and fat and die alone with no one but my 27 cats?" I asked him, hyperventilating from the crying.

"Kim, calm down," he said putting his arm around me, pulling me closer as I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to cry, "you're not going to get fat, you're not going to have 27 cats and most importantly, you're never, ever going to be alone."

"How do you know that?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him

"Because, you have me." He told me like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"I don't mean that. Jack, don't get me wrong, you're my best friend and I love you to death but, you're going move out, get married, have kids and forget about me eventually. I want that too but, it's just not in the cards." I told him looking back down at my hands.

"Kim, I could never forget you. I love you, Kimberly Anne Crawford." He told me. I didn't have any idea how to respond. I just sat there dumbfounded for about 10 seconds.

When I finally had the courage to speak, "I love you too, Jack" came out of my mouth.

He leaned his head down and got closer to me than he ever had before. His arm, previously around my shoulder, made its way to my hip, pulling me closer to him. His lips touched mine and I felt a spark. Our lips moved rhythmically and our bodies fit together like two prices of a puzzle. He was mine and I was his. We were made for each other and as corny as that was, I didn't care. I loved Jack and he loved me. That was all that mattered.

Two years later, he was 30, I was 29, Jack proposed to me. He took me for a walk in the park and when we got to the tree where we spent most of our teenage years hanging out, he kneeled to the ground and asked me for my hand in marriage. I, of course, said yes.

Things were going great. Jack and I got married. We had a beautiful ceremony in a big white church, Kelsey, Grace and Julie were my bridesmaids and Jerry Eddie and Milton were Jacks groomsmen. We said our "I do's" and headed off to Hawaii for our honeymoon and when we came back, moved out of the apartment and got a house. Jerry and Eddie were upset of course but their current girlfriends, Kelsey and Grace came over a lot to keep them company.

A month after we were moved in and finally settling into our new lives as husband and wife, we found out I was pregnant. Jack couldn't be happier. He was so excited to be a father. Me? I was more than ecstatic. This was what I always wished for. I got everything I ever wanted.

9 months later, our little boy, Benjamin Joseph Brewer, came into the world. We were the happiest proudest parents in the entire world.

I was never as happy as I was now, sitting on my front porch drinking sweet tea and watching my two boys playing catch in the front yard. Ben was now 3 years old. I was 35, Jack was 36 and we were almost ready to welcome our new baby girl, Jessica Rose Brewer, to her new home.

My life had a lot of twists and turns, crash landings and major bumps in the road, but I'm grateful for all the mistakes. All the good, along with the bad. Life wasn't made to be perfect, there are no such things as happy endings, but mine, is as close as you can get.


End file.
